


A Sorting of Sorts

by AlmondRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, this is super short omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace starts his first year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sorting of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... don't question my Sortings for the characters, please!

Jason wakes up with a start. He looks around. He’s on a train...oh that’s right, today’s his first day at Hogwarts. There are two other kids in the compartment with him. One’s this elvish looking boy who’s sort of scrawny, and the other is a pretty girl with choppy hair and multicolored eyes. 

“Hey Jason, how was the nap?” the scrawny kid asks. 

“Um...how do you know my name?” Jason asks. The other two look like they're his age. The boy is wearing Muggle clothes, and the girl is already in her Hogwarts robes. 

“You don’t remember meeting us? Me, Leo, your best friend?” the boys gasps, mock offended. 

“Um, no,” Jason says. “I remember finding this compartment and going to sleep. Alone.”

“Wow, you forgot that much?” Leo asks. The girl shoves him. 

“Don’t be mean, Leo,” she says. “We came in here after you fell asleep. Your sister came by to check on you. That’s how we know your name.”

“Good,” Jason says, relieved. He had been worried about being Obliviated for a minute. “So what’s your name?”

“I’m Piper,” the girl says. “That potato is Leo.”

“Did you just call me a potato? I mean, insult me all you wish, Beauty Queen, but be creative, at least,” Leo says.

“I think it’s pretty original,” Jason says. “So are you two first years?”

“Yeah,” Piper says. “Thalia said you were, too.”

“I am. Do you guys have other siblings?”

“Yup!” Leo says, popping the “p”. “My older brother Charles in in his sixth year.”

“My older sister Selina is in that year, too!” Piper says. “My other sister, Drew, is a fourth year.”

“What house are they in?” Jason asks. “My sister’s in Gryffindor.”

“Both are Slytherins,” Piper says sheepishly, as if she thinks Jason will be prejudiced. Jason may be a pure blood, and his dad may be prejudiced, as is his mom, but he isn’t! But he doesn’t know how to convey that, so he just sort of nods. 

“Charles is a Ravenclaw,” Leo says. 

“Wait, Charles Beckendorf?” Piper asks. Leo nods slowly. “My sister’s dating your brother!”

“Small world,” Leo says. Then he pauses. “Doesn’t that mean my dad used to be married to your mom?” he asks in a horrified whisper. Piper looks freaked out, and Jason would be astounded if his dad wasn’t famed for his bedroom habits. 

“Your mom used to be married to Leo’s dad? And this is the first time you’ve met?” Jason says instead, confused.

“My mom is Aphrodite Venus,” Piper says with a long-suffering sigh, as if that explained everything. Which it did, funnily enough. 

“I know how you feel,” Jason said. “My dad is Zeus Jupiter.” Leo sat up straight in his seat. 

“Your father is the MInister of Magic?” he demands. 

“Um...yes?” Jason says. 

“Merlin’s beard!” Leo says, collapsing dramatically on his seat. Piper giggles. Jason shrugs. He gets this reaction all the time, to be honest. Just then, someone knocks on the compartment door. An older blonde girl is standing there with a black haired boy. They look about Thalia’s age. They are both in Hogwarts robes already, and the blonde has a silver prefect’s badge pinned next to her Ravenclaw tie. The blonde slides open the door. 

“Everything alright in here?” she asks. 

“NO,” Leo says. “Because his dad is the Minister of Magic!” He points to Jason. He can feel himself blush. He’s starting to think that Leo has no shame. 

“Oh, are you Jason?” the blonde asks. 

“Why?” Jason asks cautiously. 

“We’re bros with Thalia,” the boy says by way of explanation. “This is Wise Girl, the Ravenclaw prefect, and I’m--”

“Seaweed Brain, the Slytherin screw-up,” the blonde interjects. 

“Yes, that’s me,” the boy says, nodding solemnly. 

“Anyway, I’m just making sure all the first years are doing okay,” ‘Wise Girl’ says. “We’ll be going now.” They start to close the door, but before they do Jason hears ‘Seaweed Brain’ yell down the hall, “No PDA on the train, Underwood! That’s nasty!”

“Like you’re any better, Jackson!” a male voice responds and a girl giggles. Then the compartment door is shut and the pair do down the hall, clearly bantering. 

“I wonder if Thalia’s ever mentioned them?” Jason asks, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Lunatics, the pair of them,” Leo says.

“I like them,” Piper says. “Now c’mon, you two should get changed. We must be nearing the castle.” She covers her eyes and Jason and Leo change quickly. When they’re done, a pretty girl with a frowning face and Slytherin robes peeks her head into the compartment. 

“We’re arriving at the station now,” she informs them. “You’ll be sorted and eating soon. Selina sends her best wishes. I still say if you aren’t in Slytherin, you’ll be thrown out into the streets.”

“Love you too, Drew,” Piper says, rolling her eyes. “See you at the table, then.”

“You’d better,” Drew mutters, then she leaves. Jason doesn’t question the fact that Drew and Piper don’t resemble each other at all, aren’t even the same race. He knows Aphrodite Venus’s reputation. Every wizard does. The three get off the train with everyone else. A tall guy wearing shabby robes with wild Einstein hair greets them. 

“First years over here! Boats this way!” he says. He looks over at the group of older kids, headed to the carriages. “Percy! Annabeth! Nico!” the man greets. Jason is surprised to see the couple from earlier plus a short kid with black hair and pale skin, wave back and greet the man. 

“They are good friends,” the tall man says to himself, then he leads the first years to a bunch of boats. “Four in a boat!” he says. Then he takes a whole boat for himself. Jason, Piper, and Leo get in a boat. 

“Mind if I sit here?” a girl’s voice says. Jason looks up and smiles. His best friend from childhood, Reyna, is standing there, her arms crossed but smiling. 

“Sure!” he says enthusiastically. Reyna climbs in. “Where’s Octavian?” Octavian is their other best friend. 

“I dumped him with Dakota and two other kids. Where were you on the train?”

“I tried to find you, but I couldn’t, so I got myself a compartment and fell asleep on accident. Then I met Piper and Leo, here. Guys, this is Reyna, my best friend.”

“Did you know that his dad is the MInister of Magic?” Leo asks conversationally, shaking Reyna’s hand. 

“I did,” she says. Then they see Hogwarts for the first time and all of them find themselves unable to speak. The castle is beautiful. Jason is in awe. They get out of the boats later and the tall man ushers them to an entrance hall. 

“I’m Bob the caretaker if you need me!” he says. “I have to go find Small Bob! Small Bob is small.” He leaves the first years alone. 

“What house do you think you’ll be in?” Jason asks the three around him. 

“Slytherin, for sure,” a voice interrupts and Jason turns to see Octavian. “I am definitely all the traits Slytherin have.”

“We know,” Reyna says. 

“We’ve heard it before,” Jason adds. “I think I’ll be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. What about you guys?” Piper shrugs. 

“Gryffindor sounds cool,” Leo says. “But Charles says Ravenclaw’s good, so….” 

“Reyna will obviously be in Gryffindor,” Jason says. 

“You think so?” Reyna asks. Jason nods enthusiastically. Piper frowns, for some reason. Then the doors are blown open and a centaur walks in. 

“Hello,” he says. “I’m Professor Chiron. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am the Deputy Headmaster. I look forward to teaching you all. Now, at Hogwarts, there are four houses…” He launches into a speech about Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. He is interrupted midway through by a redheaded girl pushing the doors open. She’s wildly out of breath. 

“What is it, Miss Dare?” Chiron asks. 

“P-percy and Annabeth…” the girl starts. “Kissing….Clarisse...lake...giant squid….” Chiron seems to understand and the furrow in his brow lets up a little. 

“I’m sure they will manage to escape, given Mr. Jackson’s...natural affinities with water. Get back to Ravenclaw table, and if you see Mr Jackson or Miss Chase, tell them to come to my office after the feast.” The girl nods and prepares to go. “Oh, and Rachel?” She pauses. “Fifth year, first day? Tell Professor Lupa she owes me ten Galleons.” Rachel smirks and leaves. Chiron turns back to the first years. “So sorry about that, where was I….”

A little while later, the first years are ushered out into the great hall. Jason is nervous. There are so many people, looking at him...He seeks out Thalia in the Gryffindor table. She smirks at him. He sees the two people from before, Annabeth and Percy, he guesses, come into the hall, soaking wet and holding hands. They separate to sit down, and Jason spots Rachel turn to Annabeth the second she sits down. Professor Chiron starts to call names up for the Sorting Hat. Jason’s name is the first out if his friends to be called. 

“Grace, Jason,” the centaur calls and Jason walks down to the stool and sits down. The Hat falls over his eyes and Jason hears a tutting in his head. The Hat doesn’t say anything else, though, just yells, “GRYFFINDOR!” Jason gets up and heads for the cheering table. Thalia grabs him into a noogie. 

“Good on ya, little bro!” she says. Jason bushes and turns his attention to, “Levesque, Hazel,” who gets sorted into Gryffindor as well. The tiny girl sits next to him. 

“I’m Jason,” he says.   
“Hazel,” she offers and Jason looks up to see, “McLean, Piper.” Piper skips down to the stool and the hat is put on her head. The hat is there for about two seconds before it yells, “SLYTHERIN!” Piper jumps out of the seat and runs to the table, where she is hugged by an older girl who Jason assumes is Selina. Next Octavian goes to Slytherin, then there are only a few more people left, and then Chiron calls out for, “Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna,” and the Hat barely touches Reyna’s head before is yells out, “GRYFFINDOR!” Reyna goes to the table like a dignified person, then she sits between Jason and Hazel and Jason hugs her. Leo is sorted when there’s only two people left. 

“Valdez, Leo,” he says and Leo goes to the stool. The hat falls down past Leo’s nose, and almost immediately yells, “RAVENCLAW!” Leo goes down and sits in between Annabeth and someone Jason thinks must be Leo’s brother Charlie, even though the boy looks nothing like Leo. The last kid is sorted, “Zhang, Frank,” (GRYFFINDOR!) and Chiron removes the stool. He goes up to the teacher table and coughs. The man in the most fancy chair--Headmaster Dionysus--jolts awake and stands up. 

“New year, new twerps,” he says. “Good, um, good school stuff.” He slurs a little in his speech. “Yeah. Is it food time?” He starts to sit down, then remembers something and stands up again. “Peter Johnson! Annie Bell! Teresa Gnome! Captain Underpants! Stop getting in trouble. Yeah, I’ll turn you into dolphins if I hear of any more shenanigans from you four. Wine please.” He snaps and sits down. Food appears on the tables.

“He can’t be qualified for headmaster,” Reyna says, horrified. 

“He isn’t,” Thalia says, getting herself a piece of meat. “He’s here because Dad thought it would get him out of the way. He used to work at the Ministry, you know.” 

“Who’s Captain Underpants?” Hazel asks. She sounds afraid of the answer. 

“Oh, Grover Underwood over there,” Thalia says. She points to the Hufflepuff table, at a kid with a Muggle cap on and a wispy little beard. “Percy Jackson is Peter Johnson, and Annabeth Chase is Annie Bell, and yours truly is Teresa Gnome. It’s actually kinda impressive that he still doesn’t know our names.”

“You get in a lot of trouble?” Jason asks. “I’ve never heard of any.”

“That’s because Poseidon Neptune covers it all up,” Thalia says, matter-of-factly. 

“Why?” Reyna asks. 

“Percy’s dad,” Thalia says. 

“Percy Jackson seems like he gets in a lot of trouble,” Jason frowns. 

“He does!” Thalia laughs. “More than I do! Did you hear about him and Annabeth? They snogged so Clarisse threw them in the lake!”

“Deserved it,” a bury girl from across the table grunted. “It was about time. Jackson can survive a little water, anyway.” 

“Whatever,” Thalia says. Jason smiles and keeps eating. This is gonna be a fun year.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are loved!!


End file.
